


Fighting For You

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MMA Fighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Booker's a nice guy, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fights - MMA, First Kiss, First Meeting, Keane is a dick, M/M, Merrick is still skeezy, Orgasm, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, So maybe not quite a slow burn?, Time Skips, growing friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Yusuf is the No.4 ranked middleweight fighter in James Copley's MMA promotion, he's gunning for the current champ, Keane. Nicolo is a new welterweight fighter with an impressive indie record who's just joined the promotion. When Nicolo and Yusuf see each other sparks fly causing unforeseen ramifications for them and the promotion.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Original Male Character(s), Quynh | Noriko/Andy | Andromache of Scythia
Comments: 120
Kudos: 200





	1. 1. Training and Weigh Ins

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Dana White's Tuesday Night Contender's Series last night and my Muse went, "Hey! But what if!?" and after some googling of weight classes, our boys measurements etc etc well yeah... -this- was born. I also totally blame Scimitar-And-Longsword over on Tumblr for encouraging my craziness. Enjoy~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this chapter to remove Joe and Booker referring to Nicky as a Twink, and the mention of Bears as I have recently learned the definitions I had thought were correct for them were incorrect. I apologize if the usage of those terms offended anyone, I am on a constant journey of learning and discovery about the different facets of our amazing LGBTQ2+ community and occasionally still make mistakes. But I'm person enough to correct them and apologize for them and not make them again. Thanks for your time and understanding.

Yusuf “Poet” al-Kaysani took pride in his fighting style, it was quick, sometimes brutal, but efficient. He rarely had to go passed the first round in a fight, but he always trained as if he was going to go the distance. He landed a brutal kick to the pad one of his main corner men, Booker, was holding, making the older man stumble back a bit.

“Christ Book, are you wasted already?”

Booker laughed, “If only.” the Frenchman smirked, “It's not my fault you kick like a mule.”

Booker had a drinking problem, everyone knew it. His life had fallen apart after his young son had died of cancer. Booker's drinking had gotten to the point where no one would let him fight, he was too unstable, and his wife had ended up leaving him with their other two sons. Booker hadn't seen them in three years.

Joe, which is what Yusuf's friends called him, still didn't entirely understand why he'd hired the man, except for the fact that drunk or not, miserable sot or not, Sebastian “Booker” le Livre still had one of the best tactical minds in the business.

“So, there's some new kid fighting this weekend eh?” Booker commented, bringing Joe's attention back to the present.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah Copley just hired him. Apparently he's got one hell of an indie record. Something like 15-1.” Booker grinned, “He's Italian I hear, hell of a right cross.”

“What weight class?”

“Welterweight.”

Joe snorted, “Then what are you telling me for?”

Booker laughed as he watched Joe adjust his gloves and head for the heavy bag to work on his punches.

“Thought you might like to make a new friend. Or you know, cut a few pounds and give Welter a shot a again.”

Another snort from Joe, “Not a chance. I've been working my ass off for a shot at Keane, I'm not throwing that away for some new piece of ass.”

“The hell you know that's what I meant?” Booker asked, moving to brace the bag, give Joe more resistance.

“Because every time, you mention,” Joe huffed between punches, “Some new lightweight, you're trying, to get me laid.” Joe stopped and looked at Booker.

Booker blinked and then laughed raucously, “What you telling me you're into heavier men all of the sudden mon ami? I don't think so.”

Joe smirked, Booker knew him too well. “Fine, fine, maybe I do have a “type” but now is not the time to try and hook me up with some new young hottie Book. I'm number four in the rankings right now. I win this fight on Saturday I'll move up to number three, maybe even number two depending on how the fight goes and how the other middleweight bout goes. No way am I losing focus right now.” He smirked, “Now, after I've got the gold around my waist? Well, celebrations might be in order.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Across town Nicolò 'the Sniper' di Genova was training as well. He moved around the training mats with a slow, careful grace. He was almost cat-like really, like a cheetah stalking its prey. He watched his sparring partner carefully, his eyes never leaving their face and when the punch came Nicky dodged it easily, got inside their guard and swung. He didn't swing as hard as he would have in an actual fight, but his fist made solid enough contact with the protective guard the other man wore over his face and the man dropped knowing if they had been fighting for real Nicky would've hit him hard enough to drop him.

His trainer nodded, “Well done Sniper.”

Nicky sighed, “You don't have to call me that. Nicky is just fine.”

His trainer just smirked, “Why not? It's what you are.”

“But it's not _who_ I am.” Nicky commented, starting to take off his training gear, “I'm done for the moment. I have class soon and I need to get home and change. I'll be back tonight.”

Nicky made it to the showers before his training partner joined him. “You know he doesn't mean it right?”

Nicky snorted, sticking his head under the water to start cleaning his hair, “There is always a little bit of truth in every 'just kidding'.” Nicky commented, quickly scrubbing his hair, “He thinks all I am is a one-trick-pony.”

“Then prove him wrong Nicky.” His training partner left him alone to ponder that thought as Nicky finished up washing and getting dressed.

Nicky pondered the point his friend was tying to make the whole time he sat in class trying to pay attention to his professor but the topic was... dry to say the least and Nicky found himself thinking about his fight this weekend, it was his first 'professional' bout and he was nervous. By the end of class he was pretty sure he hadn't retained anything the professor said and was glad he'd opened his recording app on his phone. He turned it off, pocketed it and packed up his things, he had to get back to the gym, keep training.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later were the weigh ins and that's when Joe got his first look at Nicky. There's only one welterweight contest on the on card, he'd already done his weigh-in, 172.5, exactly where he wanted to be. His opponent is a bit heavier, 175, which is closer to Keane's weight so it'll be good practice. He sat next to Booker watching the others weigh in.

Joe sighed as Booker takes a sip from his flask, but it was late enough in the day he couldn't really complain, or could he? He wasn't sure.

“Women's Flyweight Division.”

Joe watched as a white woman stepped up, got weighed and then stepped back, next up was a black girl, young, hair in cornrows.

“Rumour has it she's The Scythian's protege.” Booker commented as the girl weighed in and then squared up with her opponent. “Tomorrow's her debut too.”

“Yeah, think they mentioned that.” Joe teased his friend before he sipped his water, wishing he could get out of there really.

“Men's welterweight division.” Got announced next and Joe shifted in his seat. “Making his first appearance, Nicolò “The Sniper” di Genova.” He announcer stated, not with as much fanfare as there would be tomorrow but still.

“You didn't tell me the new guy was The Sniper.” Joe hissed, he'd never actually seen the guy but he'd heard enough to know he was good.

“The Sniper? Really.” Book laughed, “So you've heard of him.”

“Yeah, guy's got the best knock-out punch on indies apparently.” Joe turned his attention from Booker to where Nicky was walking out.

Joe blinked, Jesus, he was just his type too. Shaggy hair, intense eyes, strong jaw. And then he took his shirt off and Joe sucked in a breath. Yep, _exactly_ his type. Lithe, toned, he stepped up and weighed in at 163. He flexed as they all did and stepped back. He kept his shirt off, waiting for his opponent to weigh in and Joe couldn't take his eyes off him.

“You sure he's not gonna be a distraction?” Booker asked, a laugh in his voice and Joe flipped him off, because no, he wasn't.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nicky was in the back waiting for his turn, his stomach roiling with nerves. When his weight class was called he stepped out, took his shirt off and stepped on to the scale. He stared into the middle distance as the weight came up and was read out. He flexed like he's supposed to and then stepped back waiting for his opponent to weigh-in. He felt a gaze on him, heavy, not like the the crowd, a single person. He lifted his own gaze off the floor and looked around, sucking a breath in when he locked eyes with an intense brown gaze. He gave his head a shake and moved to 'square up' with his opponent who smirked at him.

“I'm gonna kick your ass kid.” The other man practically snarled.

“You'll have to reach it first old man.” Nicky taunted back and then leaned back lightning quick as the other man swung at him.

He laughed as his opponent's team pulled him back, stepping back and pulling his shirt on. He looked around for the man he'd seen earlier, catching sight of him leaving the arena with another man.

He looked to his boss, gesturing with his chin to the man's retreating back, “Who's that?”

The man looked over and back to Nicky, “That's the Poet, number four ranked in the Middleweight Division.” He answered, “Why?”

Nicky shrugged, “Curious about who else works here.” Nicky lied as he followed his team out and back to where the change rooms were.

As Nicky changed he wondered if “The Poet” had a fight the next night, or if he was just there to watch. He supposed he'd find out tomorrow night.

~*~*~*~*~

Nicky and Joe left the arena, Joe with Booker, Nicky alone, and headed into the night. Neither had a clue what tomorrow night would bring, nor the months and years ahead, but neither cared about the far future, not really. They were focused on winning tomorrow's fights, that was all that mattered at the moment.


	2. 2. Fight Night and First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the fights, Joe and Nicky are as ready as they can be. How does the night go? What does Joe think of Nile and Nicky? Who wins their fights? And what happens after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are so nice! I am so happy people are enjoying this story. I hope you keep enjoying it, our boys (and girls) are in for a heck of a roller coaster! So strap in babies!

Joe sat in his changing room, his shorts were on and Booker was taping up his feet and ankles for him.

“You know Keane's gonna be watching tonight right?” Booker spoke as he worked, the man was remarkably close to sober, but then he always was on fight nights.

“I know.” Joe agreed, “And that's fine. I'll be watching his fights too. Besides what I show him tonight doesn't have to be everything I know.”

Booker laughed, “Good man.” He smirked, “You want us to put the fights on too? Let you watch the others?”

Joe shook his head at Booker, “You just want to know if I want to watch the Sniper fight.”

“Do you?” Booker grinned at him, “Besides, it's not just him. I hear the new girl's spunky too.”

Joe laughed again, “Fine, if you want to watch them so badly, go ahead, but it on.”

They finished getting ready and then Joe started to warm up, he knew the cameras would be coming in periodically to watch him, show the audience how he was doing, how he was getting ready. They'd show the interviews they'd done before too and that was fine.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it's TIME!” The announcer's voice boomed from the tv and Joe laughed, the overly excited tone always got to him. “Our first bout of the evening in the Women's Flyweight Division! Introducing first, fighting out of the blue corner, with a professional record of ten wins and seven losses, fighting out of Los Angeles California, Jenna Bosco!” The camera pans to the white woman Joe saw at the weigh-in yesterday, she makes a face, bounces, the usual schtick. “And her opponent, fighting out of the red corner, making her professional debut, fighting out of Chicago Illinois, Nile 'Corporal Chaos' Freeman!”

Joe blinks, “The Scythian let them name her Corporal Chaos? Shit, well alright.”

Booker laughs, shakes his head and settles into watch the fight while Joe continues to warm up. Nile's moniker starts to make sense once the fight starts. Her fighting style is well, chaotic. She keeps her opponent off guard and her hits are borderline brutal.

“Guess that's what happens when you grow up on the south side of Chicago.” Booker comments as Nile spears her opponent to the mat and starts hard ground and pound, “Think she's gonna win too.”

And sure enough with fifteen seconds left in the first round the ref calls the fight, pulls Nile off Bosco and declares her the winner by TKO. Joe smirks, the Scythian and her Pit Viper might not be fighting anymore, but they sure knew how to train fighters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Down the hall Nicky was warming up as well, his training partner had pads on his hands and was holding them up for Nicky to punch and elbow, they wanted him limber but not worn out. They had the fights on too but Nicky wasn't really paying much attention to them. He was fourth up and that could be anywhere from an 45 minutes into the card to 15, or less, it all depended on how the fights ahead of him went. Finding the balance was good. Nicky was good at finding balance, usually, he was a bit distracted today, he'd looked up the card online the night before 'The Poet' did have a fight, immediately after his and right before the co-main events, a women's strawweight championship match and a men's lightweight championship fight as well.

The first fight of the night is just under five minutes, there's some impressed murmuring from his team about the new girl. And then the next fight starts. This one goes the distance, Nicky is glad for that, ends up in a split decision which is interesting but Nicky is getting really focused now. The third fight starts and he sits to tape his hands, his feet have been done but his hands take more time. He sits, closes his eyes and begins to silently pray as his hands are taped up. It's a good thing they started early because less than a minute into the fight there's pretty resounding THWACK from the tv and “IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! JUST LIKE THAT IT'S OVER!” from the commentary team and Nicky sighs.

His turn. He pulls his shoes on, slip ons that will come off easily at cage side. His team gets ready, they show the packages from both himself and his opponent for the night, a promotion veteran backed by “Team Merrick”, he's a former champion but hasn't won or earned a championship shot in over a year. Nicky's quiet in his package a man of view words and he makes his way towards the cage, whatever music his team picked for him playing, he doesn't care really, it's not about the music it's about the fight.

He steps out of his shoes and onto the mat cage side, he pulls his shirt over his head, passes it back to one of his cornermen. The man ring side checks him over, makes sure he's got his mouth guard, that the 'jelly' is rubbed in as need and then nods. Nicky says one more quick prayer and then gets in the cage.

The introductions fly by, Nicky raises a hand and points skyward when they introduce him and then moves to the center of the mat, he offers to touch gloves but his opponent sneers and moves back. Nicky isn't entirely surprised but it still rankles him a bit. The ref calls for them to start and his opponent lunges at him. Nicky had seen the tapes, knew he was fast, but seeing it and experiencing it are two different things.

He's rather quickly pinned against the side of the cage, his opponent growling in his ear, “Not so tough now, are you newbie.”

Nicky grunted, working to get the guy off him he keeps taunting him, “I'd tell you to go fuck yourself but I'm not sure your dick is big enough.”

His knee came up, striking his opponent in the ribs and granting Nicky the space he needed to get away. He backpedalled some and got his guard back up. The man lunged towards him again, but this time Nicky knew what to expect and sidestepped, landing a hard kick to the back of his leg and making him stumble.

There's shouts from the other man's corner but Nicky ignored them, focused on his opponent. He pressed his advantage, smirking as he lands a few stiff shots before the older, cagier fighter spins and lands and elbow shot to the side of his head that makes his ears ring. He dropped to a knee and the man mounted him, going for a rear naked choke which Nicky just barely manages to escape. He scrambled to his feet, shaking his head to clear it and refocuses again, he'd gotten sloppy, he couldn't do that again.

He managed to keep his head clear and get a few good hits in before the round ended and he returned to his corner as his opponent did the same, the breaks weren't long but it would be enough he hoped to give him time to clear his head some.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe was sitting, watching the second welterweight bout of the night while Booker taped his hands. He frowned watching Nicky fight, wincing in sympathy at the head shot he took.

“Bet that rung his clock.” Booker commented, watching Nicky shake his head out.

“Looks like.” Joe replied. “And it's rung his _bell_ and _cleaned_ his clock. But good enough.”

The round ended and Joe watched as they camera spent time on both participants but he was more focused on Nicky, the kid was cute, lithe, fuck he needed to focus on his own fight, but the slight glaze to Nicky's eyes as he sat in the corner and got checked out worried him. That elbow shot must've been harder than they thought.

“Give'em a flex.” Booker's voice cut through his thoughts and Joe opened and closed his hands.

“Good.”

“Good, let's get you gloved up just in case.”

“Perfect.”

They finished getting Joe ready and then settled into watch the rest of the fight. Not that there was much of one. Joe watched as Nicky circled his opponent, easily dodging his swings and charges now that he'd gotten a good bead on his style. Joe watched the calm, measured performance, not worried about the restless sounds from the crowd and smirked.

“Book, don't blink.”

Booker went to make a comment but in a split second Nicky faked with his left and then a resounding CRACK was heard as his right fist connected with his opponents cheek, blood gushing from his nose as he dropped, Nicky took a half step towards him but the ref held his hand up and the Italian stepped back. Less than ten seconds later it was over and Nicky's hand was raised in victory.

“Holy shit.” Booker just stared at the screen.

“And _that_ is why they call him The Sniper.” Joe couldn't help the laugh that pulled from him. “Come on Book, I'm up next.”

Joe laughed again as Booker picked his jaw up off the floor and got ready with him and the rest of the team. Joe had already been planning to make this a short fight but now, he had more than enough reason to drop this asshole as quickly as possible.

And he did. Announcements were made, gloves were touched and Joe was brutal and efficient, a few well placed blows to the face to throw him off, he saw blood and realized he'd spilt the guy above the eyebrow, he dropped him then and with as off-kilter as the guy was he locked in an armbar and wrenched hard. The guy screamed, Joe felt something pop and the guy tapped out. The bout was over in under two minutes. Joe loved winning by submission, he grinned as his hand was raised, answered the obligatory questions and then looked into the camera.

“Keane, you think you're riding high with that belt around your waist and Merrick's money in your pocket but trust me, 'friend', Merrick's protection only lasts so long, eventually I _am_ going to earn my way to you and when I do, nothing you do, nothing you say, no amount of money and privilege is going to be able to protect you. Because in this cage? Money and privilege mean nothing, it's all about skill and frankly, you don't have enough of them to put me down.”

Joe left the cage, stuffed his feet in his shoes, took a bottle of water from Booker and started down the hall for the his change room. He _had_ planned on hitting the showers and then maybe seeking out Nicky but as they passed what he could only assume was his change room, he heard shouting, Nicky's trainer was _clearly_ not happy with how the fight had gone was not being shy about it.

So Joe paused, waved his team on and then pounded, very loudly, on the door. “HEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.


	3. 3. Introductions & Flirtations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe sticks up for Nicky which gives him the courage to stick up for himself. The boys have some fun flirting but soon realize Nicky got hit harder than they thought. Booker makes a gesture of friendship to Nicky too.

Nicky knew he was in for it the moment his post-fight interview was done. He walked back to his change room, shoulders slumped, passing The Poet's opponent on his way out to the cage. He'd just won his first professional fight, he should be on top of the world but the fight didn't end fast enough, he got mounted, he took a solid blow to the head.

The moment the change room doors were shut his coach laid into him in rapid angry Italian, cussed him out, went through every little thing he thought Nicky had done wrong. The young man was on the verge of tears when there was a loud knocking on the door followed by a shouted.

“HEY!”

Nicky didn't recognize the voice but the banging didn't stop. His coach blinked and signaled for his training partner to open the door, find out who was interrupting them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe had waved Booker on as he kept banging on the door. He didn't know much Italian but he couldn't imagine anything he could make out through the door was any good. Which given the fight he'd seen confused him. The door swung open and a young man opened it.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

Joe smiled, “I hope so. I was hoping to have a word with Nicolò, congratulate him on such a spectacular fight.”

The man blinked, flushing and a deeper, older voice spoke from within the room, “He's busy, go away.”

Joe shifted, looking further into the room where Nicky was standing, shoulders slumped, head bowed. Nicky's coach, whom Joe assumed had just spoken was glaring at the doorway.

“He doesn't look busy.” Joe eyed the kid who'd opened the door and he stepped back on instinct, “In fact, he looks the very opposite of busy.” He moved closer to Nicky, frowning as he took in his appearance, “Jesus, has he even showered yet?”

Joe was stunned, Nicky looked miserable and someone who had just won their first fight by knock out in the second round should not look this miserable.

“He showers when he understands what he did wrong.” Nicky's coach spoke again and Joe caught Nicky flinch out the corner of his eye.

“What he did wrong?” Joe almost laughed at the absurdity of it all but then he realized the man was serious, “Holy shit, you mean it. You think he did something wrong against a man with over twenty fights under his belt, who's a former champion backed by the biggest, richest team here and _you_ think _Nicolò_ did something wrong? For what? For not beating him in the first round?”

The man stiffened, “Not that it is any of your business but yes.”

Joe's jaw dropped, he wasn't often at a loss for words but at the moment he was stunned speechless.

“Nicolò?” Joe turned to look at Nicky who was looking at him with something akin to shock, fear, and maybe gratitude.

“Yes?”

Joe held his hand out to the younger man, “Would you like to get out of here?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nicky could barely look up as The Poet came into the room and started talking to his coach. He blinked a few times as he realized the older man was _defending_ him. When the man addressed him using his full name he made himself look over. The soft question from the man, the compassion in his brown eyes shook Nicky. He licked his lips, the glare from his coach making his insides tremble a bit.

“He's not going _anywhere_ with _you_.” His coach declared and Nicky felt something snap inside him.

“The hell I'm not.” He was stunned by the venom in his own voice, “I am not a child, nor am I your prisoner. If I want to go I can.” He shifted, grabbing his bag and water bottle from the bench and then took The Poet's hand, “Let's go.”

He was pretty sure The Poet's hand was burning in his own as the other man carefully drew him towards the door.

“Wait.” Nicky spoke softly and turned to face the men in the room, “You're all fired. I will find someone else to train me. I am done with how you treat me. I am going to go _celebrate_ winning my first fight, I can watch the tape tomorrow and see _if_ in fact I did anything wrong, but it won't be with you.”

He nodded to the man then and let him lead him out of the change room and down the hall to presumably his own change room is.

“Thank you...” Nicky blinked, realizing he didn't know The Poet's actual name. “I don't know your name.”

He paused, turned to face Nicky and smiled, it was dazzling, “Yusuf, my name is Yusuf al-Kaysani. My friends call me Joe.”

“Nice to meet you, Joe.” Nicky flushed, “My friends call me Nicky. But I like it when you call me Nicolò.”

“Then that is what I will call you.” Joe smiled, “Come, Booker and the others are probably waiting.”

“Booker?”

“Hmmm, he's my main training partner and one of my cornermen.” Joe pushed the change room open and a man looked up.

“Everything okay Boss?” He has a French accent and Nicky wondered if this is Booker.

Joe snorted, “Don't call me that I'm not the boss.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, you didn't answer my question.”

Joe looked at Nicky, who flushed but nodded, so Joe turned back the man, “Yeah Book, everything's fine.” He looked back at Nicky, “Go ahead and grab a shower, I can wait a few minutes.”

“There are usually more than one shower head is there not?” Nicky commented, his face hot.

Joe blinked at him, “I'll come in a minute if you're that eager to see me naked.” He winked, clearly teasing but Nicky's face darkened more, he's sure of it. “Go, I have to talk to Booker for a minute. I'll make introductions when you're cleaned up. We'll get you ice for your head too.”

Nicky just nodded, moving to set his bag down by the entrance to the showers and then moved to get undressed and under the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched Nicky go, once he was out of sight however his face fell.

“That bad huh?” Booker asked, watching Joe.

“He looked like a whipped puppy Book, not someone who just won their first professional fight. And the guy was just _screaming_ at him, no idea what he was saying cuz it was all in Italian but it couldn't have been good. And _then_ the asshole has the gall to say that Nicolò had to stay with him and go over what he did wrong... can you believe that!?”

Booker blinked at him, “Jesus tell me you're kidding.”

“I'm dead serious Book. It was awful. But he fired them, on the spot and then came with me. Think you can take him on for a bit? We can find someone else at some point.”

Booker sighed, “Two weeks.” He agreed, “I'll talk to Copley, see if we can't get that team banned, no one should have to feel that shitty on night like this. Besides, the fuck did they think he did wrong?”

“Other than not win in the first round? No idea, we didn't stick around to find out.”

Booker nodded, “Alright.” He sighed, leaning back against the wall. “You gonna go shower?”

Joe smirked, “Tempting. But I don't want to take advantage of him.”

“No, you wouldn't, would you?” Book grinned at him, “You're a good man Joe.”

“I try.” Joe went to take a seat when he heard a noise from the shower and shot into the other room just in time to catch Nicky, a still very naked Nicky, but that wasn't his primary concern, as he stumbled, looking rather pale.

“Booker! Get the doctor! And a towel.”

“On it Boss.” Joe growled, he hated when Book called him that but he didn't have it in him at the moment to correct him.

Booker came into the room, “Shit, guess that head shot really did some damage huh?” He passed Joe the towel and turned off the shower, “I'll be right back with the doctor.”

Joe nodded, carefully wrapping the towel around Nicky's waist and cradling him in his arms. Between the blow to the head, the adrenaline of the fight, and the stress of what happened in his change room, he could only imagine what Nicky must be going through.

“Nicolò.” He spoke softly, “Look at me Nicolò. Come on. Show me those pretty eyes huh?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nicky didn't remember turning the shower off, he didn't remember Joe joining him but he slowly blinked his eyes open and lifted his head off Joe's shoulder and looked at his worried face.

“Joe?”

Joe's face split with a grin, “Hello Nicolò.”

“What happened?”

“You lost your balance, I caught you.”

“Oh.” Nicky blinked, it was a long, slow blink but his eyes opened sluggishly. “I'm tired.”

“I know, I can tell, but you need to stay awake for me. Booker's gone to get the doctor.”

“I'll try. Talk to me, it's helping.”

“You talk to me silly, tell me about the fight, how's your head feeling?”

“Hurts, where I got hit. Fuzzy.” He lifted a hand and Joe took it gently.

“What do you need Nicolò?”

“Not sure.”

“Okay, let's get you to the change room and sitting down huh?” Joe shifted so one arm was wrapped around Nicky's waist, and Nicky tried not to focus too much on how good it felt to have their bare sides pressed against each other.

His head lolled a bit onto Joe's shoulder as they walked, Joe had just got him sat back down when the door opened and Booker came back in with one of the ring doctors.

“What's going on?” the doctor asked, moving towards Nicky.

“He lost his balance in the shower, nearly passed out.” Joe answered, sitting next to Nicky. “He's woozy, tried, said his head feels fuzzy. I'm worried he might have a concussion from the blow he took earlier.”

The doctor nodded, did an exam and told Joe that they should take Nicky to the hospital to be safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe paced the waiting room of the hospital while Booker sat and watched.

“Would you sit down, you're making _me_ nervous.”

Joe stopped, frowned but took a seat, his leg bouncing as they waited. It took longer than Joe was happy with for them to get Nicky looked at for the first time. And then he was allowed back to see Nicky while he waited, they wanted him to have a CT scan, make sure there wasn't anything more wrong than a concussion.

He walked back and smiled at Nicky who was laying on the exam table, “Nicolò, how are you feeling?”

“Better. They got me something for the pain, iced my head.” He smiled at Joe, “You didn't have to stay.”

Joe chuckled, “Of course I did. I wasn't going to leave you alone.”

“You barely know me.”

“I know you need a friend.” He moved to lean against the table, “Unless you don't want to be my friend.” He teased him softly.

Nicky laughed and then winced a bit, “Don't make me laugh, it hurts.”

“I'm sorry Nicolò.” He balled his hands into fists to keep himself from touching him, “So, you _do_ want to be my friend?”

Nicky nodded carefully, “I do.”

“Good, I want to be your friend too.”

Joe stayed with Nicky, the two getting to know each other a little better before Nicky's scan. Joe waited for him to get back and when the results showed nothing but a concussion Nicky was allowed to go. Joe gave the discharge nurse his word that Nicky wouldn't be alone. As they walked out of the hospital towards Joe's car Nicky sighed.

“All my things are in my room at the hotel and I can't go back there.”

Joe shared a look with Booker, the older man nodded, and then looked Nicky, “I'll get your stuff Nicky, everyone knows me, not to fuck with me. You go with Joe to our suite, I'll get your stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.


	4. 4. Conversations & Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Nicky talk at the hotel, Booker and Lykon (and others) get Nicky's stuff back but not without trouble. And in the end sleeping arrangements get... complicated.

The ride to the hotel was mostly silent, Booker drove, while Joe sat in the back with Nicky, watching him, making sure he didn't fall asleep. He had to really fight not to reach out and play with Nicky's hair, it just looked so soft.

Booker parked and looked into the back, “Joe, get Nicky up to our room. I'm gonna call Lykon and see if he'll come with me to get Nicky's stuff.”

Joe blinked and turned to look at Booker, “You think that's necessary?”

“Maybe, maybe not, but I'd rather have someone to back up my claims if shit goes sideways.”

Joe nodded, “Alright. Thank him for me.”

“Of course.”

Joe looked back to Nicky then, “Come on Nicolò, let's get you upstairs to rest.”

Nicky smiled, just a small quirk of his lips but it was beautiful to Joe, “Okay.”

Joe unbuckled both their seat belts and helped Nicky slide across the seat to exit the door with him. As they got out Booker asked for Nicky's room number, which the younger man gave him easily as Joe got his bags out of the trunk. The trio headed into the hotel, Booker on his phone, and headed for the elevators. Joe's room was on a different floor to Nicky's so Joe led Nicky off the elevator and down the hall while Booker stayed on to go up a couple floors.

The room wasn't big, there were two beds which was good until Joe remember he was sharing with Booker. Shit. Well, there was a couch, he could take the couch.

“So uh, I share with Booker most nights.” Joe rubbed the back of his neck, “You can have my bed, I'll take the couch.”

Nicky frowned, “You shouldn't have to suffer because I got injured.”

Joe grinned at him, “I've slept in worse places, don't worry about it. Besides, regardless of where I sleep, none of us will be getting much sleep tonight.”

Nicky nodded, “I know. I'm sorry.”

Joe frowned as Nicky hung his head and lifted a hand, gently lifting his chin to stare into those beautiful eyes, “You have nothing to be sorry for Nicolò. Nothing at all. We're fighters, we take blows to the head all the time. Do you have any idea how many nights Booker's woken me up to make sure I'm okay?”

Nicky watched Joe, felt his thumb and forefinger gently rest against his chin and flushed, “No.”

“Too many, but it's part of the price we pay to do this job we love yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nicky managed a small, soft smile. “Thank you Joe.”

“You're welcome. Now, let's have a seat huh? Booker will be back with your things soon I'm sure.”

Nicky nodded and moved to sit on the couch, Joe got them each a bottle of water from the fridge and then joined him.

“So, I talked to Booker, he said he can train you for a couple weeks if you want, till we can find you a full-time team.”

Nicky blinked, “You don't have to do all this for me.”

Joe frowned again, “Nicolò, have you never had a friend before?”

Nicky swallowed and it broke Joe's heart the way the younger fighter started to tear up, “Not in a while, I don't think.”

Joe shifted, gently draping his arm around Nicky's shoulders, “You have two now, and probably three if Lykon has anything to say about it.”

“Lykon?” Nicky questioned, fighting the urge to lean into Joe as he held him.

“Hmm, yeah. He's a friend of Booker's. A lightweight fighter.” Joe smiled, trying not to draw Nicky closer, he'd meant what he said to Booker earlier.

About then the door and opened and five people stumbled in, Booker leading them with a rather sheepish look on his face.

“So, we need to find a new hotel for the night.”

Joe blinked at Booker's dishevelled look, along with Lykon's split lip and the furious looks on Andy, Quỳnh and Nile's faces.

“Sebastien, what happened?”

Booker winced, it wasn't often that Joe used his first name. “They were less than thrilled that we showed up for Nicky's stuff, things were said, insults were thrown, from them not us and then you know... things got... physical.”

Joe sighed, “I see.” He looked at Andy, “He said he was calling Lykon.”

“He did. Lykon works for us, we were all celebrating Nile's first win and well, what kind of friends would we be if let him go off on his own?” Andy 'The Scythian' smirked at Joe and he shook his head at her. “Besides, everyone knows Booker's reputation.”

Quỳnh just smiled a soft, enigmatic smile and Joe let his head fall back against the back of the couch.

“I swear you five are going to be the death of me.” He looked at Nicky who was just staring at the three women and two men who'd come into the room. “Nicolò, that's Andy, her part...” He blinked at the look from Andy, “wife Quỳnh, and their two fighters, Lykon and Nile. You've met Booker.” He grinned, “This is Nicky.”

Nicky was staring at Andy, “You're... oh wow.” He flushed a bit and nodded, “It's... it's nice to meet you all, I just I don't. Why?”

Quỳnh smiled again, “Simple. Lykon is friends with Booker, we're friends with Lykon, friends help each other out.”

Joe just shook his head, “Well thank you, for trying to help. We should get going.” He stood up and moved to back his things, pausing to shake the other's hands as he did so, “I appreciate you helping Booker.”

Andy shrugged, “Lykon explained what was going on, it wasn't just about helping Booker. It was doing what was right.”

A soft sound from the couch pulled Joe's attention back to Nicky. He was bent over, head in his hands, and he was clearly crying. Booker frowned and nodded to Joe, who immediately returned to Nicky's side and wrapped him in a hug.

“I know, I know.” He rocked him gently, focusing on Nicky, though he could hear the others moving around, helping Booker pack and what not. “Just let it out almalak*, I've got you.”

Nicky sagged into Joe, hands still covering his face as he cried. Some part of him thought he should be ashamed for the overly emotional display. But at the same time he had had a very emotional night so far. The highs and lows felt like some kind of sadistic roller coaster. Joe's soft, gentle reassurance. He could feel Joe's fingers carding through his hair as the older man spoke softly to him.

Eventually Booker cleared his throat and spoke softly, “We gotta get going boss.”

Joe growled, “Stop calling me that dammit.”

Booker sighed, “Dunno what else I'm supposed to call you, you hired me, but sure.”

Joe sighed and shifted carefully to wipe Nicky's cheek with his thumb, “Are you ready to do Nicolò?”

Nicky nodded, “I think so, yes.”

“Alright, let's go then.”

Joe helped Nicky up and tucked him against his side, though there wasn't much of a height difference. Andy and Quỳnh led the way, followed by Nile and Lykon, then Joe and Nicky, and Booker took the rear. When they got to the lobby they could see Nicky's former team being escorted out by security and Nicky swallowed, but held himself tall next to Joe as they watched. They got checked out of the hotel, apologizing for the scuffle and then headed to their cars.

One of Nicky's coaches saw them and started screaming in Italian at them. And again that something in Nicky seemed to snap. He pulled himself up and away from Joe and pointed at the man before practically roaring.

“Fermatevi*! Just stop! I have had enough! I do not know what you and your goons said to my friends to make them so angry but just stop!” He shook his head at the man, lowering his voice to speak with such a calmness and grace if it hadn't been for the rigid line of his body, the small tick in his jaw Joe never would have guessed he was angry, “You have no control over me anymore and you never should have had the amount of control you had to begin with. I have made my choice, I ask only that you respect it.”

Andy stepped forward, placed a hand on Nicky's shoulder, “And if you don't? I will make it my personal mission to have you black listed from every MMA promotion _in the world_ , no one will let you in, no fighters will hire you because what's the point of hiring a team that can't get you fights?” She squeezed Nicky's shoulder gently, “Nicky is with me now, look up Scythian Sports Training if you have to, but I can tell by the look in your eye that you don't have to.” She smiled then, “Have a good night.”

The coach from Nicky's old team just gawked at him and Andy before Nicky's training partner approached them.

“Do you have room for one more?”

Andy smiled, looked over at Quỳnh who just smiled back, Andy grinned, “Always.”

Nile grinned at the new kid, “You can ride with me and Lykon.” She said, Lykon nodding, “I'm Nile.”

“Francesco.” He spoke softly and Nicky grinned.

“I'll be riding with Joe and Booker but you can text me if you need to.”

Quỳnh and Lykon walked over and after some soft conversation with the old team, who had just lost two of their fighters, possibly their only two, Francesco's bags were handed over too and the men left.

Joe smiled softly as Nicky walked back over, “My head hurts now.”

Joe tucked him close to his side, “It's okay almalak, we'll get you to bed soon enough. There's hotels nearby.”

They all bundled into their cars and headed off, finding a hotel with vacancies, though not many given the fight night. Nile would have to bunk with Andy and Quỳnh, Booker, Lykon and Francesco together as well and Booker passed Joe a key.

“It was all they had left.” was all he said before heading off with the two younger men.

“I wonder what he meant.” Nicky commented as he and Joe walked to the right room.

Joe opened the door, stepped and sighed. There was only one bed.

\- - - - - - -

*almalak – angel

*fermatevi – stop (thanks to epizit for the correction. I am -trying- to learn Italian, google translate failed me, not surprising.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


	5. Pics of our Boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I figure Joe and Nicky look like at the moment... that's it.

What Nicky and Joe look like -at the moment- Nicky's look now that he's free to chose will probably change. But for now, these are our boys. Enjoy!


	6. 5. A Restless Night & Morning Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief overview of Nicky and Joe's night, in the morning talks are had, things are somewhat explained and Nicky realizes how much his life is about to change... or does he?

Joe and Nicky stared at the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. I'm going to kill Booker. Joe thought and sighed heavily, looking around, luckily the room was big enough to have a couch too.

“I'll take the couch.” He said, smiling softly at Nicky.

“It's queen sized bed Joe, there's more than enough room.” Nicky grinned and it was at once the most dazzling thing Joe had ever seen and the most expressive he'd seen Nicky, “You can even sleep atop the blankets if it will make you feel better.”

Joe's mouth hung open as Nicky moved towards the bathroom to get changed. He... did Nicky just... but... what? He shook himself out and walked over to the bed, dropping his bag on it he dug around for the pants he wore at night and a clean t-shirt, no way was he sleeping in the same bed as Nicky, atop the covers or not, and having more skin exposed then necessary.

He'd just tugged his pants up and was tying the drawstring when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned and bit back a groan as he saw Nicky. He was in pj pants too, they were loose, barely hanging onto his hips, a white wife-beater was hastily tucked into the waistband. Joe's mouth felt dry, he'd seen the man in far less earlier tonight but this was somehow sexier.

Nicky stared at Joe too, taking him in, he hadn't really paid much attention to Joe's appearance earlier but looking at him now he licked his lips and wondered if maybe Joe sleeping on the couch wasn't a good idea.

“You okay Nicky?”

Nicky blinked, “Um... yes, I'm okay. Thank you Joe.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “You ready for bed?”

Joe snapped out of it too and grabbed his tee, tugging it on, “I am now.” He moved his bag off the bed and smiled, “Pick a side, I don't really mind where I sleep.”

Nicky smiled and pulled the covers back on the side closest to the door, climbing in and getting comfortable. He winced as he turned and the goose-egg on his head brushed the pillow.

“Are you okay?” Joe was instantly at his side, sitting, watching him with worried eyes.

“Yes, I just forgot I had the bump on my head.” Nicky smiled up at him, “You're so kind Joe.”

“I try.” He could feel his cheeks heating and was glad his darker complexion along with the dim lighting would hide that fact.

“You succeed.”

“Get some sleep almalak, it's going to be a long night.” Joe rose and moved to the other side of the bed.

“You keep calling me that, what does it mean?”

Joe chuckled, “I'll tell you in the morning. Now sleep.”

He got comfy atop the covers, set his alarm for the first time they'd have to wake to go through the protocol and then turned off the lights.

“Sweet dreams Joe.”

“You too Nicky.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was half way through the night, they hadn't been back asleep long when Joe's eyes snapped open at a sound from Nicky. He was on his side facing away from Joe and he whimpered. Joe slowly rolled to face him, the movement bringing them closer but not too close.

“No.” Nicky whimpered.

Joe shifted closer, rested a hand on his shoulder, about to shake him when Nicky sighed and calmed. Joe blinked, huh. He removed his hand and laid on his back. He was just about asleep when Nicky whimpered again. He sighed, shifting to spoon up behind the other man and wrap an arm around his waist. Nicky stilled instantly, relaxing back against him.

“You're safe almalak.” He whispered in Nicky's ear, closed his eyes and drifted off.

When the alarm went off Joe and Nicky both startled, Joe rolling over quickly to turn it off and when he turned back he saw Nicky watching him.

“You were holding me.”

Joe opened his mouth to deny it but sighed, “You were having a bad dream, it helped.”

Nicky's cheeks coloured, “Oh. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He ran through the test questions again, nodding when Nicky got them right and rubbed the back of his neck, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Nicky carefully shook his head, “Not right now. Maybe in the morning light.”

“Okay. Good night Nicky.”

“Why did you stop calling me Nicolò?”

Joe blinked, “I... I don't know, I guess to so the others would call you Nicky?”

“But the others aren't here Joe.”

“No, they're not.” He licked his lips, “Do you want me to call you Nicolò when we're alone?”

“Please, I like it.”

“Okay. Then I will. Now sleep Nicolò. I'll see you in a few hours.”

“Okay.”

They settled in for the last stretch of the night, Joe on his back, Nicky on his side. Joe waited till he heard Nicky's breathing even out before he let himself drift off too.

~*~*~*~*~

They woke up, Joe curled up behind Nicky again, nose pressed against the nape of his neck and Nicky's hand had wandered to rest over Joe's. It was a very intimate position and the two separated awkwardly, Nicky's face red and Joe shifting to sit facing the opposite wall.

“How are you feeling?” Joe asked, trying to push down the want to pull Nicky back into his arms, to take things much, much further.

“Good. Rested... safe.” He murmured the last word so softly Joe almost didn't hear it.

“I'm glad.” He commented to the words as a whole. “Did you want to shower first?”

Nicky looked over at him, “Joe...”

Joe turned to meet his gaze, “Yes Nicolò?”

A thousands thoughts and emotions seemed to war in Nicky's eyes before he spoke softly, “Thank you.”

Joe nodded, “You're welcome.”

Nicky smiled softly and then rose from bed, his shirt had bunched up a bit in his sleep, exposing a small patch of his belly that Joe wanted desperately to nibble before Nicky tugged his shirt down.

“Do you want to join me?” Nicky's voice was soft and Joe's mouth went dry.

“More than anything.” He answered honestly, watching Nicky flush softly, “But I won't take advantage of you.”

“Is it if I want it too?”

Joe groaned deeply, “ Almalak, please, do not tempt me.”

Nicky blinked, “How is getting something we both wanted tempting you?”

“You are injured, you have been through a lot emotionally since last night. I know it's tempting to lose yourself in something good but... I don't want you to regret this later.” Joe stood and moved to Nicky, “Go, shower, if it's meant to be it will happen, but not today okay?”

Nicky sighed but nodded, “Okay.”

Joe moved to sit on the couch and turned on the tv to try to drown out the sounds of Nicky in the shower, the thoughts of his pale body under the spray. He groaned this was not working and the strangled cry of his own name a few minutes later did not help at all. He damn near fell off the couch he startled so badly.

He scrubbed his face with his hands, about to flee when there was a knock on the door. He shot to his feet and nearly ran for the door. Booker stood there and Joe wanted to cry.

“Thank god you're here.” He tugged the older man in and headed back for the couch.

“Good morning to you too?” Booker shook his head and walked back with him, taking a seat, “Everything okay?”

“I don't know.” He admitted, “It's strange.”

“Strange how?”

Joe opened his mouth to answer and then ended up half wincing half winking as Nicky came out in a towel, “I forgot my bag.”

He was so sheepish it was kind of adorable and Booker nodded, “It happens. How's your head?”

Nicky froze as he noticed Booker, “Oh... uh... better, thank you.”

Booker nodded again, trying desperately not to grin at the way Joe was looking at Nicky. “You're welcome.”

Nicky grabbed his bag and scurried back to the bathroom. Booker waited till the door closed, turned to look at Joe and swapped to French, hoping Nicky didn't understand it.

“So, you haven't fucked him yet?”

Joe blinked but swapped too, having learned the language from his friend, “No. And I won't, not yet.”

“Why not? He's exactly your type.”

Joe groaned, letting his head fall back against the couch, “Because he is, and he wants me, and he's sooo...” He sighed, looking over at Booker, “He's been through hell, got his bell rung, if I take him now it won't...”

“You're not honestly telling me you want more are you?” Booker laughed, “You? Yusuf, come on.”

Joe shook his head, “No, no... it's not that, it's... he's still too vulnerable, he thinks he wants it now, but in a few days maybe he decides it was a mistake. I don't want anyone ever regretting having let me bed them.”

“Ah, ever the gentleman.” Booker teased, Booker who had no problem leaving a long line of broken hearts and one night stands all over the country.

“That and if Andy's training him, and he's part of the promotion, I'll have to see him more often.”

“True, thank god you'll never have to fight him huh?”

They both laughed and when Nicky was done in the bathroom Joe snagged his bag and went to shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nicky sat where Joe had been a few moments ago and looked at Booker, he could see the deep pain in the man's eyes, wondered why he'd never done anything about it.

“How do I make him want me?” He asked once the shower was on.

Booker blinked and then laughed, “Wanting you isn't the problem, which I'm sure you know.”

Nicky flushed, “Yes, I guess so.”

“Joe is a gentleman, he doesn't want to hurt you.”

“He won't.”

Booker arched an eyebrow at him, “Can you really be certain? What do you want from him?”

Nicky frowned, “I don't know, I just know that he lights me on fire and I want to just... bask in that for a little while.”

“Hmm, and therein lies the problem.” Booker got up, went to the fridge and grabbed two waters, passing one to Nicky, “Joe is very passionate, he burns hot and he burns fast. His... interests shift quickly.”

Nicky took the water, opened the bottle and took a drink, “So, he is not one for long relationships?”

Booker shook his head, “No, he's not. Not in the two years I've known him.”

“Why?”

“That way madness lies.” Booker commented, “He won't say, just that it's better this way.”

Nicky sighed, nodding, “And he worries what? That he will break my heart if we go to bed together?”

“No, not exactly.” Booker frowned, “You're young, not too young, not even much younger than Joe I don't think. But you've lived a certain kind of life.”

“A sheltered life.” Nicky offered, beginning to see it now that he was away from his old team. “You are not wrong.”

Booker nodded, “Things are going to call you, you're going to want to glut yourself on the choices you have, the things you can now do, and some of those things won't be good for you, they'll feel good at the time but they won't be. Joe, doesn't want to be one of those things.”

“He is afraid he's not good for me?” Nicky frowned remembering Joe saying he didn't want him regretting it if they slept together.

“He's afraid he's not good for you right now.” Booker clarified, “Take some time Nicky, figure out who you are, on your own, outside the expectations of your old team, get to know yourself. Get to know your new team. And in a few months once you're settled, if you still want Joe, try again.”

Nicky sighed, but nodded, “Thank you Booker. You have given me a lot to think about.” The frown deepened, “I have nothing but what is in my bags. Everything else is back at the old house and the old training grounds.”

“We'll help you get it.” Booker promised, “Your new team, Joe and I, we'll help you.”

“Help get what?” Joe asked as he walked out of the bathroom, carefully working on drying his hair, the curls were a pain in the ass to dry sometimes. He was shirtless but had jeans on at least.

Nicky blinked, his mouth went dry and he gave Booker a look like 'help?', which made Booker laugh softly.

“Getting his and Frankie's stuff back.”

Joe blinked, “Frankie?”

“Hmmm, apparently it's what Nile's taken to calling Francesco.” Book grinned, “I think she's smitten.”

“Oh. Well yeah, of course we will. Unless you wanna start fresh. You have your winner's purse from last night.”

“Goes into an account I don't have complete control over.” Nicky murmured miserably.

Joe scowled and looked at Booker, “Call Copley, see if he can stop payment or just not deposit the money yet.” Joe spoke as he moved and sit on the arm of the couch nearest Nicky, “We'll go to the bank, you can pick one, get you a new account okay?”

“But I don't have anything, I don't even have a place to stay yet.”

“We'll find a way to make it work Nicky, okay?” He sighed, watching Nicky carefully, “You stood up for yourself last night, which was very sexy, you can do it again now. I believe in you.”

Nicky flushed and then nodded, “Thank you Joe.”

Booker smirked, but got up and called Copley, explaining what was going on with Nicky and Francesco, the money for Nicky's fight, all of it. At one point Booker held the phone away from his ear and they could just barely make out the angry sound of Copley's voice. Joe's lips twitched a bit, Copley wasn't one to blow up very often so knowing he was as upset as the rest of them was nice. Booker hung up the phone after a few more minutes and looked at Nicky.

“Copley's going to write you a check, post-dated two weeks from today, that should give you time to find a new place to stay, get settled and then you'll have money.”

“But how am I supposed to rent an apartment if I don't have money?”

“Look, why don't we all pack up, there's an IHOP down the road we can drive there, have breakfast and figure it all out okay?”

Nicky didn't look sure, but nodded. He knew he'd have to find some place near his new training camp but he wasn't looking forward to having to deal with his old team anymore than necessary. But in the back of his mind he knew wouldn't be alone and for the first time in a long time, he'd be okay.

Nicky and Joe packed their things, Joe threw on a shirt, they both pulled on shoes and then headed to check out and meet the others. What happened last night was going to have ramifications, they knew that, but just how far and deep those ramifications would be? Who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.


	7. 6. What Now? A Release & a New Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we last left our heroes it's breakfast time and Nicky has questions. The group has answers but Nicky gets overwhelmed. Answers are given, help is offered and finally accepted and at least one point of tension breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh. I did not realize it had been so long since I last updated this story. Whoops? I took a break to focus on Whumptober and then the last few months of 2020 were just insane. But I got back to it today and well, here it is! It's not what originally envisioned or planned but I like this version a lot better.

It's at breakfast that Joe, Nicky, and Booker realize the whole living arrangements thing wouldn't be _that_ big an issue. They were at the IHOP, the table was long but they manage it and slowly after orders are taken and drinks are brought the conversation slowly drifts to the 'what nows'.

“They can just live with us.” Andy had commented, sipping her coffee. “Nile and Lykon do.”

Quỳnh nodded her agreement, smiling, “We have the room.”

Nicky shifted, uncomfortably, “I have school.”

Everyone turned and looked at him, “What?” Booker looked confused.

“I have school, college. It's only part-time but I want to be able to do something when I'm done fighting.”

Andy blinked, “Oh. Huh, well... that does complicate things a bit.”

They all fell into conversation about where Nicky might be able to live and still train. Nile, Lykon, Andy, and Quỳnh all lived and trained in Chicago, Booker and Joe were in LA, Nicky went to school here in Atlanta.

“I can stay with him.” Quỳnh offered, “He and Frankie both, they're already training partners right?”

Francesco nodded, “Yes, we are.”

Quỳnh nodded, “So, the three of us stay until Nicky's done this school year, we can start working on getting him transferred and once he's done this classes for the year we'll head back up to Chicago.”

Nicky looked shocked, surprised, flustered. “I... I don't know.”

Joe watched him, “Nicky? Is everything okay?”

Nicky's eyes dropped to the table, “I... No, I don't understand why you're all being so nice to me. I barely know you, any of you, even Francesco and we've been part of the same training camp for years.”

Francesco sighed, “They did it on purpose Nicky, to keep us apart, to keep us scared. We don't have to be anymore.”

Joe rested a gentle hand on Nicky's shoulder, “You're a damn good fighter, but I can tell you're also a damn good person. There's a kindness in you, it's in your eyes, hidden deep but it's there. And that kindness deserves to be nurtured as much as anything else. Let us help you Nicky, let us help you find yourself. And you know what, if after a while you don't feel like you're a good fit? You can go, you don't have to be anywhere you don't want every again.”

Nicky huffed softly, tearing up as he looked at Joe, “No wonder they call you The Poet huh?” He swallowed thickly, “Excuse me.” He stood, Joe's hand falling from his shoulder as he heads for the bathroom.

Joe sat there stunned, “Was it something I said?”

Francesco frowned deeply, “I probably shouldn't be saying anything, but I like Nicky, and you all seem like really good people so I am going to trust that what I say does not leave this table, does not...make it back to Nicky that I told you.”

They all exchanged looks, nodded and Andy spoke, “Cone of silence, what you say goes no further than this table at this moment.”

Francesco nodded, “It's hard, being away from home, being so -far- from home. And the coaches didn't make it easy for Nicky. He's talented yes, he's a hell of a fighter but that is all the coaches saw him as, “The Sniper.” It was all they called him when we were training. That punch was all they focused one, making sure it was perfect, that it would take down any opponent. Anything else Nicky wanted, save for school, didn't matter.

Joe sighed heavily, “You guys are from Italy right?” The names and accents hadn't escaped his notice, along with the coaches yelling at Nicky in Italian. “I get it, sort of, my parents are immigrants, it's not easy learning a new language, a new way of living, when you're so isolated I can't imagine how much harder it must be.”

Francesco nodded again, “Yes, that's right we are. It has been very hard, more of Nicky than myself. His parents never approved of his fighting, they wanted him to enter the seminary, become a priest, when he turned his back on that they... he has not spoken to them in a long time.”

Joe rubbed a had down his face and sighed heavily, “Excuse me.”

~*~*~*~

Nicky was bent over the sink, the water running, his hands gripping the sides in an almost painful, white knuckled grip. Ever since he found MMA nothing had gone right, everyone who'd said they would help him, hurt him. He'd lost -everything-. The door opened and he looked over, swallowing thickly as he saw Joe come in.

“Nicolò?”

Nicky watched Joe come over to him and had to force himself not to step back, “I don't... understand.”

Joe frowned softly, “Okay.” He put his hands in his pockets and watched him, “Your old coaches, did they offer you something similar before they started abusing you?”

Nicky blinked, “Abusing, no they never...”

One of Joe's hands slid from his pocket and got held up, “They brought you to America, away from your family, they kept you and Frankie apart as much as possible it sounds like, they control you money and pretty much every aspect of you life as far as I can tell. They may not have physically beaten you Nicolò, but they -did- abuse you.”

Nicky's expression crumbled, “I... I...”

Joe caught him before he hit the ground, wrapping his arms around him and tucking Nicky's face into his neck, “I've got you Nicolò, it's okay, let it out. You're safe almalak, you're safe now. I've got you.”

Joe ended up on his knees on the cold bathroom floor, Nicky gathered close as the young Italian cried his heart out. It was heartbreaking, hearing the pain and loneliness in those body shaking sobs. Joe held Nicky, one arm securely around his waist, the other lifted and he started to gently card his fingers through Nicky's hair.

Nicky wasn't sure how long he spent in Joe's arms, crying, he didn't know if people came in, saw them and left, and he didn't much care. He hurt, he _ached_ , and Joe's arms, his words, his fingers in his hair helped, just a little bit. When he finally calmed Joe kept up the gently strokes of his fingers until Nicky slowly sat back. His eyes were red and puffy he was sure, his nose was stuffed and he felt miserable.

“Oh Nicolò.” Joe gently stroked his cheek with the hand that had been in his hair, “You trusted me last night, will you trust me again?”

Nicky watched Joe, those deep, soulful eyes and nodded, “Yes, I will trust you Joe.”

Joe smiled softly, “Then let's get you tidied up, back to breakfast and then we can get you settled here with Quỳnh and Francesco. I will make sure you have my number and email, we can friend each other on Facebook so we can keep in touch, yes?”

Nicky smiled softly, nodding again, “Yes, I would like that very much Joe. Thank you.”

“You're welcome almalak.”

Nicky shifted so he and Joe could both get up and then he grinned, “You still haven't told me what that means.”

Joe laughed and it lit up his whole face, his eyes sparkled and he winked, “After breakfast Nicolò, after breakfast.”

“You said you tell me this morning.” Nicky pouted as Joe wet some paper towel with cool water and gently wiped off his face.

“And it is still morning, be patient almalak, good things come to those who wait.”

Nicky sighed, “Fine, fine, after breakfast.”

~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast turned into, after we see Copley which turned into after they got done at the bank; if Joe weren't so charming Nicky might _almost_ be starting to get annoyed. Quỳnh and Andy were able to find a house near campus that was for rent, three bedrooms, two and a half bath, nice kitchen and semi-finished basement they could put mats down, get weights, and train down there when Nicky wasn't in class. It was all insane and overwhelming but at the same time Nicky had never been happier.

The house was available 'as is' and immediately, and while it wasn't perfect Quỳnh and Andy called it good and so they moved in that afternoon. It was pretty much fully furnished and all of the bedrooms were pretty gender neutral. Quỳnh took the Master bedroom with the Queen sized bed so that Andy could come and visit, while Francesco and Nicky each took one of smaller bedrooms.

Joe leaned in the doorway watching Nicky put away what few possessions he'd been able to get from earlier in the day, though thankfully the cops hadn't needed to be called. Andy had promised that they'd take Nicky and Frankie shopping in the morning, get them what they needed and also start kitting out the basement. Nicky sat on the edge of his new bed and looked over at Joe.

“You can come in you know.” He smiled, teasing him gently.

“This is your space Nicolò, I respect that. I was waiting for the invitation, I don't want you to feel like you can't... set boundaries.” He stepped into the room though, watching Nicky as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Thank you Joe, I appreciate that.” Nicky stood and looked at Joe a moment or two before he sighed, “So, do we have time to talk now?”

Joe grinned, “We might.”

“DINNER'S HERE!” Nile hollered from downstairs a half second before the doorbell rang.

“Or not.” He grinned and offered Nicky his hand, “Come, maybe we can make it a guessing game over dinner hmmm?”

“Alright, over dinner.”

Nicky took Joe's hand and headed downstairs with him, trying not to let his stomach doing flipflops make him think this meant anything.

~*~*~*~

They'd ordered pizza for dinner and even though Nicky and Frankie both joked that the only true pizza came from Napoli, they both ate heartily and drank the beer that Booker brought over to say he contributed.

They didn't get to the guessing game, though there was plenty of laughs and teasing and getting to know each other. At the end of the night Nile and Lykon pulled out the couch to sleep on and the others went to their rooms. Booker waited for Joe so they could head back to their hotel.

Joe wasn't sure why he walked Nicky up the stairs to his room, nor why he was watching him as they stood there. Was he waiting for something? He wasn't sure. Nicky was watching him too and Joe licked his suddenly dry lips.

“This is a bad idea.” he murmured.

Nicky opened his mouth to ask what was but was cut off as Joe's arm wrapped around his waist, tugged him close and Joe's lips captured his own. Both men groaned deeply, Nicky grabbing Joe's shoulders while Joe's free hand sunk into Nicky's hair. Nicky shuddered softly, oh yes, this was he'd wanted, needed, from the moment his hand touched Joe's the night before.

Both men lost themselves in the kiss, in each other, in learning how the other kissed and liked to be kissed, in how they felt, tasted, smelled, everything. Joe was slightly more dominant at first but after a moment or two Nicky's confidence picked up and he pressed forward, drawing a deep pleased sound out of Joe as they fell into a rhythm of give and take. And god it was perfect.

“YUSUF! MOVE YOUR ASS!” Booker's voice roared up the stairs from where the Frenchman was waiting by the front door, startling both men and pulling them apart.

Nicky's normally sea glass eyes were wide and dark with pleasure, Joe's deep brown eyes were nearly black.

“I should go.” Joe spoke softly, his voice husky with desire.

“Why?”

“You know why.” Joe replied, letting the back of his fingers gently stroke along Nicky's jaw.

“I would never regret you.” Nicky spoke softly and Joe groaned again.

“Nicolò.” He murmured his name, shaking his head, “I can't, I'm sorry.”

He stepped back, watching Nicky a moment or two longer before he turned and headed back down the stairs, jaw clenched. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, his shoulders slumped and he looked at Booker.

“Not. A. Word. Sebastien.”

Booker held his hands up in defence and followed Joe out of the house, closing the door behind them. After a few moments they heard the locks click and headed for their car.

“What time is our flight?”

“Noon.”

Joe nodded, that would give them time to sleep, check out and get to the airport in time for check-in. They could eat at the airport, or on the plane. Either way, the morning was full enough he wouldn't have time to even consider coming back here and making a big mistake.

Back in the house Nicky stood at the door, his back pressed against it and his fist pressed against his trembling lips.

Quỳnh appeared and offered him her hand, “Come, a nice cup of tea will help settle you before bed.”

Nicky sniffled but nodded, taking Quỳnh's hand and letting her lead him to the kitchen. He wasn't sure what the future would bring but right now a cup of tea and bed sounded pretty damn great.


	8. 6.5: Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky texts Joe, Joe finally fesses up and then has to go home.

Joe was packing his bags the next morning when his phone went off. He frowned at the text notification wondering if Booker had his knickers in a twist about something so he picked up his phone and blinked when he saw the message was from Nicky.

N: _You -still- haven't told me what that means. Will you ever?_

Joe sighed heavily, he'd really painted himself into a corner. He opened his texts and frowned, wondering what he was going to say.

J: _You have to promise you won't think I'm... weird._

He held his breath as he watched the dots pop up to show that Nicky was typing and typing... and typing.

N: _You stormed my dressing room, defended me and -rescued- me before we'd even exchanged names. You got me medical attention, found me new coaches and a new place to live in the last 36 hours... why would I think you're weird? ;)_

Joe blinked at the message and then cracked up, he really had, hadn't he? He hadn't -quite- looked at it like that but he had. Wow. He hummed and sighed, well, he might as well out with it.

J: _Almalak is Arabic for Angel._

He hit send before he could change his mind and then held his breath. It took long enough for those typing dots to pop back up that Joe thought he'd fucked something up.

N: _You've been calling me Angel? Why? You're the one that's been acting like a Guardian Angel this whole time._

Joe blinked again, feeling his cheek heating as he thought about that and started typing his answer. God he was such a sap.

J: _Because, you are what Angels always look like in Christian iconography. And because the light hit your hair just right earlier the other night and you looked like you had a halo._

He put his phone done feeling ridiculous and continued packing. He heard the phone ding but made himself ignore it. He didn't want to see Nicky's reply yet. Not yet. If he didn't look he could pretend for a moment or two longer that he hadn't just completely embarrassed himself. The phone dinged again after a couple minutes. Joe made sure he had everything, sighed and then picked up the phone.

N: _That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said about me._

N: _Joe? Are you okay?_

Joe sat heavily on the bed, staring at the messages and felt his throat get tight.

J: _I'm fine, I was finishing packing... Booker is going to be here soon so we can go to the airport._

J: _And I mean it... every word._

~*~*~*~

Nicky laid in bed, propped up against the headboard and blinked, airport? They were leaving? Why? Oh, right, Joe and Booker lived in LA, they were only in town for the fight, of course they would go home. He licked his lips swearing he could still taste Joe on them from last night.

N: _I hope you have a safe flight._

He hummed and sent another.

N: _Text me when you land? Please._

He watched Joe typing and flushed when he saw the reply.

J: _Will you worry about me?_

N: _Yes._

J: _Then I will make you know when we land safely almalak. I promise._

N: _Thank you. I will let you finish packing._

J: _I'm done. Just waiting for Booker._

J: _Shit, he's here. My flight is at noon and should be about five hours I think, I'll let you know when we land._

N: _Talk to you then._

~*~*~*~

Joe pocketed his phone, picked up his bags and headed out with Booker trying not to think too much about Nicky and how damn good he'd felt in his arms the night before. How easy the give and take of their first kiss had been. God the sex could've been explosive, he knew it, but Nicky deserved better than a quickie in his new bed and a man who'd have to leave the next morning.

He and Book checked in, he sighed a few autographs and took a few selfies with fans that were at the airport heading him themselves. He saw the Merrick contingent, Keane flipped him off before he headed for his own flight back to Vegas but Joe just rolled his eyes and focused on getting through the next few hours.

~*~*~*~

Nicky got lost in shopping, in actually having money to spend on things -he- liked and not what his trainers would approve of. Nile and Francesco were definitely hitting it off and Lykon stuck to his side and helped him pick stuff out, the kid had a great sense of style.

He was back in his room putting his new stuff away when his phone dinged. He nearly dropped the pair of jeans he'd been hanging up but he put them away and then looked at the phone.

J: _We just landed, heading to luggage pick up and then home. Talk soon almalak._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing OnyxBird for letting me know I'd underestimated the amount of time the flight would take from Atlanta, GA to LAX.


	9. 7. Six Months Later the Fire Still Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have passed, Nicky and Joe are in Vegas for another fight night, what happens next could change everything.

Six Months Later:

Nicky held his hands up and smiled at Lykon as they trained. They were in Vegas for another fight night. Francesco was fighting this time but the whole team was together. He'd finished school for the semester, transferred his credits to a school in Chicago, and they'd given their notice at the rental house.

Andy and Quỳnh were back together and happier than he'd seen them since that first night. Francesco and Nile had been texting a lot too and he had a feeling now that they'd all be living together in Chicago that budding relationship would shift pretty quickly. He and Joe had been texting too, talking when they could given the time difference and they'd even face-timed a few times.

“You good man?”

Nicky blinked at Lykon, giving his head a shake to clear it, “Yeah, sorry was lost in thought.”

Lykon smirked a bit, “He's here you know.”

Nicky blinked, “What?”

“The Poet, he's fighting tonight. He's been making a big push to get at Keane, the middleweight champ. No one's been able to bring him down, but The Poet thinks he can.”

“His name is -Joe-.” Nicky snapped, sighing softly, “Sorry, sorry, my old trainers only ever referred to me as my moniker, it's... a touchy subject.”

Lykon blinked and then nodded, “My bad man, but Joe seems to think he has what it takes to take on, and take down, Keane. He's ranked third now, he wins this fight he'll probably get up to second.”

Nicky nodded, “Yeah, he told me.” He smiled softly, “I promised I'd watch.”

“You're not gonna see him?”

“Maybe after the fight, I don't want to distract him.”

Lykon laughed softly, “Good plan man.”

Nicky flipped him off playfully, “Come on man, let's just get through this and then we can get back to the hotel, shower off and maybe go for a swim or something.”

~*~*~*~

Joe circled Booker, focused and determined to get this last minute training done. The weigh ins were tonight and he was planning on being in the best shape he could be. He lashed out with a few kicks and a few good punches, making Booker grunt softly and move back with the pad he was holding in front of him. He leapt up, grabbing the top of the pad and driving his knee into it. Booker dropped to his knees.

“Alright, alright, I think we're good. Let's get back to the hotel. You can get in sometime at the gym or pool or something.”

Joe huffed, he wasn't sure but he knew Booker wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't the best course of action.

“Yeah, alright. I'll hit the showers.”

“Good plan.”

Booker tidied up where they'd been training and then moved to wait for Joe outside. Joe came out after a while, his hair dry as it was gonna get and headed for their rental.

“Think I'm gonna use the pool when we get back to the hotel.” Joe commented, “Or maybe just the hot tub, most of them have those right?”

Booker laughed, “They do, just don't stay in it too long.”

“I won't Book, I promise.”

The drive to the hotel didn't take long and Booker took their bags and headed up to the room they were sharing, two beds this time and Joe followed, he needed to change into his swimsuit anyway.

~*~*~*~

Nicky was back at the hotel doing laps of the pool while Nile, Lykon, and Frankie goofed around in the shallow end. It felt good to just let his body slice through the water. It felt really good. The last six months he'd gotten healthy and had actually put a bit of weight on. He was currently hovering at the higher end of the welterweight scale and could likely, easily, slip into middleweight if he so chose. For the moment though he was happy being in the welterweight division. He did the laps he'd wanted and stood up in the shallow end, pushing his hair back off his face and froze.

Joe was walking into the pool area looking like sex on a stick. He'd bulked up a bit in the last few months too, not a lot but enough. He looked incredible, not that he hadn't the first time they'd met but god he made Nicky's mouth water.

“So much for not seeing him until after the fight.” Lykon commented, snapping Nicky out of it and prompting him to splash Lykon for being a jackass.

This of course had the unintended consequence of drawing Joe's attention to the pool and causing him to freeze just as Nicky had. Joe's lips moved and Nicky wasn't sure if he was too far away or just speaking too softly but he couldn't hear what he said. He -thought- it looked like his name and he made his way to the stairs, making his way towards Joe before he could even tell himself it was a bad idea.

“Hello Joe.” He spoke softly once he was closer.

Joe made a soft sound, his eyes roaming Nicky's body, noting how he'd toned up, lost a bit of the baby fat that he'd had half a year ago. His dark eyes met Nicky's after a moment.

“Nicolò... you, you're looking good.”

Nicky licked his lips, catching sight of Joe's eyes flicking down to track his tongue, and he flushed a bit.

“Th-thank you, so are you. You've been training hard huh?”

Joe nodded, “Yeah, couple more fights and I'll be the number one contender for Keane's belt. It'll be my first championship if I beat him.”

Nicky smiled, “When.”

“What?”

“When you beat him, I've been watching the fights every month, Keane's sloppy, or he was in the fight I saw, you could take him easily.”

Joe ducked his head a moment and then smiled at Nicky, “Thank you Nicolò.” He looked at the pool a moment and then back to Nicky, “You're settling well?”

Nicky nodded, “You know I am silly.” He gave Joe's shoulder a little shove and blinked at the soft sound Joe made, “Joe?”

Joe shook his head, “I should... I need to...”

Joe turned and left, leaving Nicky hurt, confused and a little stunned. He frowned softly and went to turn away from the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Go after him.” Lykon squeezed his shoulder, dropped a towel on it and then backed away.

Nicky blinked, wrapped the towel around his waist and took off after Joe.

~*~*~*~

Joe's breathing was too fast, god just that one soft touch was enough to completely scramble his brain. How the hell was he supposed to focus on Keane knowing Nicky was here and looking, looking so fucking good. He missed the bit of a belly Nicky'd had at the start but god all he could think about now was laying him down and licking -every- peak and valley of his chest and stomach until Nicky was begging for more. He stopped at the elevator, hitting the button a little harder and more often than he really needed to but god he needed to get back to his room and try and figure something out.

Or that was the plan until a hand snagged his elbow and tugged him around.

“Joe? What the hell?” Nicky was standing there, so close Joe swore he could see the individual flecks of colour that made up that beautiful blue-green colouring of Nicky's eyes.

“What?”

“We haven't seen each other in months, we text -every day- for those months and when we finally see each other you act like I've burned you when I touch you. What is going on?”

Joe groaned softly, “Nicolò...” He blinked when the elevator arrived, a few people getting off so it was empty and he drew Nicky into it, “What floor is your room?”

Nicky blinked, this was not what he was expecting. “Twelve, but I don't have my key.”

“Dammit.” Joe hit fourteen and sighed, “I'll kick Book out, he'll understand.”

“Well that's good but I would like to understand too!” Nicky commented, getting frustrated.

“You -did- burn me when you touched me Nicolò, just... not in the way you think.” Joe let his gaze rake over Nicky again, “I -burn- for you Nicolò, I thought the distance, the time, would cool the ache, the want for you but it hasn't, it's made it worse and to see how -good- you look?”

Nicky shivered softly, “I burn for you too Joe.”

The breath in Joe's lungs froze there at Nicky's soft words, “Nicolò...”

“Just kiss me Joe.”

This was a bad idea, this was -such- a bad idea. Joe stepped closer, pressing Nicky against the wall of the elevator and kissed him. He groaned, or was that Nicky? Maybe it was both of him but god it was perfect. He lost himself in Nicky, in the slow press and release of their lips, the swipe of Nicky's tongue against his lips that made him gasp softly, letting Nicky press into him, coax his own tongue into action. He wrapped an arm around Nicky's waist, held him close and then startled when the elevator stopped. He backed away, trying to adjust himself because just that few moments were enough to make him ache and damn near throb.

The elevator doors opened and they were at Joe's floor, he grabbed Nicky's hand and started them down the hall towards the room he was sharing with Booker. He dug the key out of the pack he was wearing around his waist, unlocking the door and stepping into the room.

Booker looked up from the table, blinked and hummed, “I think I'll go get myself something to eat.”

He got up, quickly packing up the laptop he was using and left. Joe shook his head and looked at Nicky.

“Is this...”

“No more talking.” Nicky growled and kissed Joe again.

~*~*~*~

Joe wasn't entirely sure how they ended up on his bed but Nicky was under him, their hips slotted together, Nicky's legs with those incredible, thick thighs, wrapped around his waist as they rocked together. They hadn't bothered to get rid of their swimsuits so Joe was pretty sure his bedding was getting wet but he couldn't be bothered to care because his lips where on Nicky's neck, Nicky's hand was in his hair and the sounds Nicky was making as their still clothed erections rubbed together was all that mattered.

“Joe...Joe I'm...”

“Cum for me Nicolò.” He growled softly against Nicky's skin, needing to feel the younger man come apart under him.

He rocked his hips more firmly against Nicky, drawing a sound that could only really be a keen from him a moment or two before Nicky's legs tightened and he cried out. Joe lifted his head, watching Nicky's face, the pleasure etched on it and oh god it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He rocked against Nicky, feeling his hips twitching with the spasms of his release and worked him up a bit more, not lasting much longer himself really, it had been -way- too long since he'd allowed himself something like this.

Joe shuddered hard as he followed Nicky off that cliff, spilling into his swimsuit with a deep groan of Nicky's name because everything just felt so fucking perfect. If -this- was going to be this good, how fucking incredible would the sex actually be? Joe wasn't sure he wanted to find out but he wasn't sure he wouldn't be incredibly distracted now thinking about it either.

Nicky's legs slackened as his orgasm ended and he felt Joe shift and flop onto the bed next to him. Nicky had never done anything like that before but it had been amazing. He stared up at the ceiling a moment and smirked, yeah, his parents definitely had the wrong idea about him being a priest. He reached out with a hand, finding Joe's and laced their fingers together.

“You okay?” He spoke softly, grinning when he heard Joe's chuckle.

“Yes almalak, I'm okay.” Joe looked over at him and their eyes met, “You?”

“Yes tesoro, I am more than okay.” Nicky grinned, if Joe could have a nickname for him well, he could have one for Joe.

“Tesoro?”

Nicky smirked, “I'll tell you later.”

Joe laughed heartily, rolling onto his side and kissing Nicky softly, “None of that almalak, tell me now.”

Nicky kissed him back and laughed, “Mmm, I don't know. Turn about seems to be fair play. You made me wait.”

“Because I thought you would think I was strange for calling you something like that so soon after we met.” Joe pointed out and Nicky snorted.

“Oh yes, because so much about our friendship to that point was -so- normal.”

Joe laughed at the sarcasm dripping from Nicky's words, “I think we established already that I was a fool for not telling you sooner. Now please Nicolò, don't torture me.”

Nicky hummed, “I don't know, maybe you've earned it.”

Joe gasped softly, “Earned it? To be tortured so?”

Nicky nodded, trying not to laugh, “Oh yes, you set me aflame when you kissed me six months ago and then you just left me, you didn't even say good bye.”

Joe's jaw dropped, “You... I... And they call me the poet.”

Joe kissed Nicky again, deep and slow, but with none of the heat their last few kisses had shared, this was just a kiss for kissing's sake. Nicky melted into the bed, his hand sliding into Joe's hair again. When Joe finally pulled back Nicky's eyes were slightly glazed.

“You are far too good at that tesoro.”

“Mmm, I'm glad you think so. I am very good at other things too you know.” Joe teased, “Tell me what tesoro means and maybe I'll show you another in the shower?”

Nicky shuddered softly, “Oh god, you are going to be the death of me.”

Joe nibbled gently at Nicky's jaw, “What a way to go.”

Nicky groaned, “Treasure, it means treasure.” He panted, “Shower, please, my shorts are starting to feel sticky.”

Joe laughed, “Mine too. Come on almalak, let your treasure show you just how much -he- treasures you.”

Nicky laughed too, groaning softly, “That. Was incredibly cheesy Joe.”

“Yeah, but you love it.”

“God help me I do.”

Joe slid off of the bed and offered Nicky a hand up, drawing his fellow fighter into the bathroom for that shower and demonstration because there was something Joe'd been dying to do since he saw Nicky in his fighting shorts and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to indulge now that he had Nicky, even if it was only for this one afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
